PrunellexSonia - Délicieux week end
by Fantasiette
Summary: Cette petite fic de cinq chapitres fait suite directement au one shot "L'ami". Prunelle et Sonia sont allés à une soirée de la rédaction, et Léon a ramené Sonia chez elle car elle avait trop bu. Il la couche dans son lit, et celle-ci, inconsciente de ce qu'elle dit, le supplie néanmoins de rester avec elle, ce que Léon fait. Il passe la nuit avec elle, puis, bien sûr, ils se réveil
1. Au matin

**Au matin**

Quand Sonia se réveille ce matin là, elle met quelques minutes à savoir où elle est. Et surtout, à qui sont ces bras qui la tiennent tendrement, ainsi que ce torse dont l'épaisse toison noire lui fournit un oreiller moelleux et parfumé à l'homme.

Une toison noire...

La soirée...

Sonia ouvre des yeux immenses.

"Mon dieu! PRUNELLE!"

Elle se dégage vivement de ses bras et recule dans le lit, serrant les draps contre elle. Oui, c'est bien lui. Et lui aussi a les yeux ouverts. Il met précipitamment ses lunettes et reboutonne sa chemise cachant ce torse qui, Sonia n'ose se l'avouer, la fait rougir de désir, surtout quand elle pense qu'elle a passé la nuit à en respirer l'odeur.  
"Sonia, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du.  
- Léon, avons nous...  
- Non! Grands dieux non. N'ayez crainte."  
Ils se regardent un instant, et lentement, Sonia se souvient. Elle baisse la tête :  
"Mon dieu, Monsieur Prunelle, je suis tellement désolée, je me suis mise dans un état lamentable et vous êtes resté avec moi... Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour votre peine."  
Dans son for intérieur, Léon se dit qu'il a honteusement profité de la situation, et qu'il a passé une des plus belles nuits de sa vie.  
"Mais que dites vous là, dit il en baissant lui aussi les yeux, c'était heu... avec plaisir", rougit-il.

Ils lèvent de nouveau les yeux l'un vers l'autre. Malgré le noir qui a coulé autour des yeux de la jeune femme, ses traits tirés et sa crinière en bataille, Prunelle n'arrive pas à la trouver laide. Elle est belle en toutes circonstances, d'une beauté simple, mais désarmante.  
Ils se sourient timidement:  
"Quoi qu'il en soit, merci, Monsieur Prunelle.  
- Appelez-moi Léon, Sonia. Je crois que nous avons franchi un cap où nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms..."  
Sonia rougit violemment, et glousse:  
"En effet. Je... euh, vous voulez un café?  
- Non, je vous en prie, ne vous dérangez pas, répond précipitamment Léon en se levant, je... je vais m'en aller.  
- Oh mais vous ne me dérangez pas, c'est la moindre des choses au contraire!  
- Non, non, vraiment Sonia, je crois avoir assez abusé", dit Léon en remettant ses chaussures.

La jeune femme se lève, mais grimace et pousse un petit grognement en se tenant la tête. Léon lève brusquement la tête vers elle, et se précipite de l'autre côté du lit. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille, et la tient contre lui, l'empêchant de tomber:  
"Rogntudju, Sonia, ça va?!"  
Sonia se cache les yeux dans sa main et soupire:  
"Oh seigneur... ça tourne...  
- Olala... Vous, vous n'êtes pas sortie d'affaire. Allons, rallongez vous, dit il.  
- Non...Non, Léon, il faut que je me reprenne.  
- Tututut. Moi je vous dis que vous avez une sacrée gueule de bois, et en tant que votre supérieur hiérarchique, Mademoiselle Elakhan, je vous ordonne de vous recoucher."  
Il la soulève dans ses bras et la réinstalle dans le lit, avant de remonter les draps sur elle.  
"Mais enfin Léon, je ne vais pas rester là toute la journée! proteste la jeune femme.  
- Tutut. Vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que vous ayez décuvé.  
- Mais... ai je au moins le droit de prendre une douche?"  
Prunelle la regarde, pensif, puis sourit :  
« Pas avant que vous ayez mangé quelque chose, je ne veux pas que vous vous évanouissiez dans la douche.  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais ! Ne bougez pas, je m'occupe de tout.  
- Léon, non, vraiment, je vais mourir de honte », gémit Sonia en fermant les yeux.  
Prunelle, se sentant dans son élément, s'assied près d'elle et lui prend la main :  
« Allons-allons…détendez-vous, Sonia. Laissez-moi prendre soin de vous, d'accord ? Tout va bien, ne vous tourmentez pas comme ça, murmure-t-il avec tendresse.  
- Mais… Quel jour sommes-nous ?!  
- Chut-chut-chut… Nous sommes samedi, vous voyez, tout va bien. Maintenant, respirez un bon coup, et attendez-moi bien sagement. »  
Sonia ferme les yeux et pousse un long soupir. Léon sourit, et résiste bravement à l'envie de l'embrasser, puis se lève et descend au rez-de-chaussée.

En l'entendant s'affairer dans la cuisine, la jeune femme est partagée : à la fois, elle s'en veut de s'être mise dans un état tel que Léon doive s'occuper d'elle. Et de l'autre côté, elle éprouve un curieux sentiment d'apaisement, de satisfaction… Car justement, Léon s'occupe d'elle… Il l'a ramenée chez elle, il est resté avec elle toute la nuit, et maintenant, il s'occupe de sa gueule de bois. Les yeux fermés, elle se rappelle de la nuit qu'elle vient de passer… Voilés par l'alcool, les souvenirs sont épars et incohérents... Elle revoit Léon la coucher dans son lit, et elle se rappelle lui avoir demandé de rester avec elle. Mais surtout, elle se rappelle distinctement d'une chose : la tendresse de Léon. Une tendresse inconditionnelle, puissante, sincère. Elle se rappelle de ses bras autour d'elle, de son torse sous sa joue, de sa gorge dans ses cheveux, et de ses mains sur sa peau, la caressant doucement, au rythme de paroles apaisantes et rassurantes.

Et surtout, Léon n'a rien tenté.

Rien du tout.

Il s'est contenté de la serrer contre lui, alors qu'elle était tellement mal en point qu'il aurait probablement pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle.  
Son cœur s'emplit doucement d'une profonde reconnaissance, mais aussi de ce sentiment si profond, et quelque part si effrayant, qui dort depuis longtemps et que Sonia refuse d'admettre depuis qu'elle connaît Léon.

A ce moment précis, Prunelle fait de nouveau son entrée dans sa chambre, portant dans ses mains un plateau avec deux bols et une grosse miche de pain. Il pose le plateau sur la table de chevet, coupe une tranche de main, et replace le plateau sur les genoux de la jeune femme.  
« Là. Mangez-moi ça. Rien de tel qu'une bonne soupe pour se remettre d'une belle cuite. » dit-il en souriant.  
Sonia respire profondément le parfum d'oignons et de champignons qui se dégage du bol, savoure cette chaleur exquise, et se sent emplie d'un tel sentiment de réconfort qu'elle soupire de soulagement.  
« Léon, vous êtes absolument adorable.  
- Mais non, je ne fais que mon devoir, Sonia. Allez, à la vôtre », dit-il en prenant son propre bol sur le plateau.  
Il fait mine de boire, mais en réalité, il observe anxieusement la jeune femme, de peur qu'elle se brûle ou qu'elle n'aime pas. Mais Sonia boit une petite gorgée, et sourit béatement, se passant une délicieuse langue sur les lèvres :  
« Ah, mon dieu, je suis au Paradis. »  
Ils se regardent, et rient de bon cœur.  
« Vous revenez de loin, s'exclame Léon en buvant à son tour.  
- Ah ça, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas bu autant…, dit Sonia en pressant le bol chaud dans ses mains.  
- En réalité, vous n'avez pas bu tant que ça…, la taquine Léon en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de soupe.  
- Ah bon ?!  
- Non, quelques verres de vin rouge tout au plus… », continue Léon.  
Pensive, Sonia grignote un bout de pain trempé dans la soupe.  
« Mince alors, dit-elle, je ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool !  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », répond Prunelle en souriant tendrement, bénissant dans son for intérieur cette nature « fragile » qui lui permet de passer du temps avec cette femme, et surtout, de prendre soin d'elle.

Ils finissent leurs bols, et Léon débarrasse la jeune femme, posant de nouveau le plateau sur la table de chevet. La jeune femme se lèche les lèvres, et s'étire comme un chat :  
« Ahh….. Seigneur, que c'est bon… »  
Léon détourne les yeux de ce corps svelte qu'il a serré dans ses bras pendant de longues heures, et dont il regrette déjà le parfum. Puis Sonia le tire de ses pensées en demandant d'une petite voix :  
« Heu…Léon, puis-je aller me doucher, maintenant ? »  
Prunelle se retourne, et sourit :  
« Seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas vous évanouir…  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux… », répond Sonia en riant.  
Elle se lève, mais trop vite. Elle grogne de nouveau :  
« Oh, c'est pas vrai…. » gémit-elle.  
Encore une fois, Léon s'élance vers elle et la soutient d'un bras autour de sa taille :  
« Doucement…  
- Léon, je suis vraiment...  
- Chhh…. » souffle Léon en l'attirant contre lui instinctivement. Se baissant légèrement pour se mettre à la taille de Sonia, il pose le menton de la jeune femme sur son épaule, et la serre doucement dans ses bras.  
« Là, tout va bien… Tout va bien. » dit-il tendrement, en fermant les yeux.  
Tout le corps de Sonia se remplit de chaleur à ce contact, et elle s'accroche à Léon, respirant son odeur, s'enivrant de la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle. Puis il la relâche, se redresse, et pose les mains sur ses épaules :  
« Venez, je vais vous aider. Appuyez vous sur moi. »  
Il passe un bras de la jeune femme autour de ses épaules, et la soutient alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la salle de bains. Là, il la relâche, et pose une main sur la poignée :  
« Je reste dans le coin, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.  
- Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier, répond Sonia en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant ».

Léon lui sourit, puis ferme la porte, laissant Sonia seule.

La jeune femme regarde un moment la porte qui vient de se fermer, et se rend compte avec surprise qu'elle aurait aimé que Léon reste… Chassant ces pensées coupables de sa tête, elle soupire et, tandis qu'elle retire sa robe lentement, en rêvant malgré elle que c'est Léon qui la déshabille, elle ignore que de son côté, Prunelle rêve exactement de la même chose.

Sans le savoir, ils se rejoignent dans un rêve commun.


	2. Rêve partagé

**Rêve partagé**

Prunelle dézippe doucement la robe turquoise de Sonia, caressant doucement ses épaules au passage, déposant de petits baisers le long de sa nuque, puis de son dos, tandis que la jeune femme rejette la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre de désir. Puis Léon fait glisser la robe le long de son corps, et Sonia se tourne vers lui. Il a retiré ses lunettes, et ses yeux sont animés d'une lueur incandescente, affamée. Il caresse sa joue du dos de sa main, et Sonia lève les siennes vers le col de sa chemise, qu'elle déboutonne doucement.

Lorsque son torse apparaît, magnifique, Prunelle empoigne doucement les cheveux de Sonia et plonge son visage dans ses poils sombres, que Sonia s'empresse d'embrasser avidement, glissant ses mains sur son ventre, ses côtes, ses tétons. Elle attrape les poils entre ses lèvres, les fait glisser langoureusement, et répète l'opération avec lenteur et sensualité. Léon la serre contre lui et gémit doucement, les yeux fermés, puis Sonia continue son entreprise, et déboucle la ceinture de Prunelle. Celui-ci, de plus en plus empressé, l'aide à se débarrasser de son jean puis de son caleçon, et une fois dans son plus simple appareil, il soulève la jeune femme dans ses bras désormais nus, dépose un chaste baiser sur son sein, puis l'emmène avec lui dans la douche.

Là, il ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude, et tous deux se retrouvent sous une cascade fumante, se contemplant avec gourmandise et avidité. Prunelle attrape le gel douche, s'en enduit les mains, se place derrière Sonia, et l'entoure de ses bras, la frottant avec une douceur et une lenteur exquises, embrassant son cou. Sonia lève les bras et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Léon, et ferme les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement contre lui.

Les mains de Léon jouent sur sa peau, embrassent ses seins, son cou, caressent son nombril, et descendent doucement vers son pubis, où elles se rejoignent dans une douce et tendre étreinte. Sonia gémit doucement, et tourne la tête vers Léon, qui comprend son intention. Il se penche en avant et, enfin, leurs lèvres se rejoignent, envoyant Sonia droit au paradis. Les lèvres de Léon sont fines, fermes mais douces, et son léger collier de barbe noire chatouille le menton de Sonia. Léon remonte ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la tourne vers lui, pour l'enserrer de nouveau dans une tendre et puissante étreinte, alors que leurs lèvres se goûtent, s'aiment, s'explorent. Ils sont seuls dans leur monde, seuls dans leur univers, seuls sous cette cascade d'eau chaude qui fait luire leurs peaux, qui ruisselle le long de leurs cheveux, qui dessine des rivières dans les poils de la poitrine de Léon, rivières sur lesquelles les doigts de Sonia naviguent avec langueur.

Léon libère alors ses lèvres, prend le shampooing, et s'en enduit de nouveau les mains, tandis que Sonia fait la même chose avec le gel douche. Puis, alors que Sonia plonge ses mains dans le torse de Léon, ce dernier enfouit les siennes dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, et celle-ci ferme les yeux, savourant ce massage délicieux, faisant de son côté mousser la peau luisante de Prunelle. Ce dernier se penche de nouveau, et tout en massant la chevelure de Sonia, l'enduisant de shampooing parfumé à la grenade et à la mangue, il embrasse doucement la commissure de ses lèvres, et Sonia, inspirée, attrape doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, tout en faisant remonter ses mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux. Léon gémit en souriant, puis lui rend son baiser avec fougue, entourant ses épaules de ses bras :  
« Ah…Léon…., soupire Sonia en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Prunelle.  
- Sonia…. », Répond Léon dans un murmure, en lui rinçant les cheveux.  
La jeune femme continue à enduire le corps de Léon de gel douche, enivrée à la fois par ce parfum et l'odeur de musc de Léon. Elle presse ses seins contre son torse, et Léon resserre ses bras autour d'elle, et les deux ne font plus qu'un, dans la moiteur de la cabine de douche.

Ils restent un long moment enlacés sous l'eau chaude qui continue à couler, ne désirant rien d'autre à ce moment que de rester là pour toujours. Sonia ferme les yeux, les mains jointes dans le dos de Léon, les lèvres et le nez enfouies dans ses poils humides, elle écoute battre le cœur de cet homme qui, pour la première fois, fait battre le sien si fort que c'en est effrayant. De son côté, Léon fait de son mieux pour envelopper entièrement cette femme contre lui, comme il l'a fait cette nuit là, se sentant, pour la première fois lui aussi, fort et protecteur. Alors qu'il ferme les yeux, savourant la sensation de la peau de la jeune femme contre la sienne, de ses seins contre ses côtes, de ses mains dans son dos, de leurs sexes si proches, il pose son menton sur les cheveux humides de Sonia, resserrant encore son étreinte, l'emprisonnant dans une prison de tendresse et d'amour inavoué.

Puis Sonia ouvre les yeux. Les bras serrés autour de ses épaules, elle se retrouve seule dans la douche, et se mord la lèvre en souriant honteusement…

« Quand même… Sonia… Que penserait-il de toi… » se dit-elle.

Mais au fond de son cœur, elle ressent une pointe de tristesse, en se disant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Alors elle se rince rapidement, puis sort de la douche et s'enveloppe dans son peignoir, après avoir enroulé ses cheveux dans une longue serviette. Là, serrant le peignoir autour d'elle, elle ne peut s'en empêcher… Dans le miroir, Léon apparaît de nouveau derrière elle, l'entoure encore de ses bras, penche la tête vers son cou….

Non… Non, ça suffit.

Sonia, reprends toi, bon sang, ça n'arrivera jamais, Léon est vraiment trop bien pour toi.

Elle soupire tristement, et refoule de nouveau ses sentiments dans un coin de son cœur, tandis que dans la cuisine, les mains plongés dans l'eau de vaisselle, Prunelle se dit la même chose.


	3. Une journée au paradis

**III. Une journée au paradis**

Quand Sonia arrive dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un jean et d'un vieux pull qu'elle réserve pour les moments de détente, elle va pour appeler Léon, mais quelque chose la retient. Au lieu de cela, elle s'adosse au mur, et observe Prunelle en train de faire la vaisselle. Elle aime le regarder. Au bureau aussi, depuis son arrivée, elle ne perd pas une occasion de le regarder. Elle aime le voir taper sur son ordinateur, courir dans le couloir les bras chargés de dossiers, elle aime le regarder donner des ordres, et même s'énerver contre ses collègues.

Et là, il est dans sa cuisine.

Chez elle.

En train de nettoyer le bol et la casserole qu'il a utilisés pour elle.

Elle regarde sa crinière noire qui descend en mèches folles dans sa nuque, ses épaules larges et carrées qui se meuvent au rythme de ses bras et de ses mains qui s'activent dans l'eau chaude… Sonia ferme les yeux en repensant à son rêve, et alors qu'elle observe les mains de Prunelle, elle les sent de nouveau sur son corps….

Le son de l'eau qui s'arrête de couler la tire de sa torpeur, et elle se cache vivement derrière le mur alors que Léon se retourne pour s'essuyer les mains. Elle l'entend pousser un grand soupir, et se demande à quoi il pensait.  
« Peut-être qu'il pensait à moi…. » se dit son cœur, mais elle le fait taire, rejette ses cheveux mouillés en arrière, inspire un grand coup, et sort de sa cachette….pour se prendre Prunelle de plein fouet :  
« Rotudju ! Sonia, je suis désolé ! s'exclame Prunelle en la prenant par les épaules.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal, Mons…heu Léon, répond la jeune femme en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, son rêve honteux encore bien trop présent dans son esprit.  
- Vous avez l'air épuisée, dit Léon d'un ton soucieux, j'étais sérieux quand je vous disais de rester couchée.  
- Je…Je voulais vous donner un coup de main…, répond Sonia d'un air penaud.  
- Tutut. J'ai dit que je m'occupais de vous, il me semble ? »  
Il passe une main sous son menton et la force à lever les yeux vers lui. Le regard que Sonia rencontre est celui de la sollicitude et de l'amusement :  
« Allez, au lit ! s'exclame Léon.  
- Chef oui, chef », répond Sonia en souriant.

Alors que Léon remonte de nouveau les couvertures sur Sonia, celle-ci ferme les yeux, et se rend compte qu'effectivement, elle n'est pas encore tout à fait en état de se lever. Léon s'assied près d'elle :  
« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Vous êtes bien ? » demande-t-il avec sollicitude.  
Sonia tourne la tête vers lui et sourit :  
« Je suis bien, Léon. Merci… ».  
Ils se mettent alors à discuter. Sonia demande à Léon de lui raconter la première fois qu'il a pris une cuite.  
« Oh, non, vous ne voulez pas savoir…, répond Léon en baissant la tête, souriant.  
- Oh, si, si, racontez-moi ! » glousse Sonia.  
Léon relève la tête, et fond devant les yeux pétillants de la jeune femme.  
« Je ne peux rien vous refuser », répond-il avec une tendresse qu'il a du mal à cacher.  
Il inspire un grand coup :  
« Je n'ai pas eu ma première cuite lors d'une soirée, figurez-vous…, commence-t-il.  
- Ah non ? » demande Sonia en souriant.  
Elle mord un ongle entre ses dents, tenant le drap contre elle de son autre main, et elle a l'air d'une petite fille à qui on raconte une histoire. Prunelle, pour la vingtième fois ce matin, et la milliardième fois depuis qu'il la connaît, doit lutter pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et embrasser chaque centimètre carré de ce visage rieur et timide.  
« Non, répond-il en lui rendant son sourire. C'était lors d'un reportage sur un vigneron italien, que je devais faire dans le cadre de ma formation à l'école de journalisme.  
- Nonnnn….  
- Hoho, oh si, rit Prunelle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, rougissant, un type très sympathique, qui s'appelait Ludovico Baroncello, et qui faisait un excellent vin…. »

Il rit, et Sonia le dévore des yeux alors qu'il rejette la tête en arrière, que ses yeux noirs se perdent dans des souvenirs lointains, et que ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire nostalgique.  
« Ce jour-là, Baroncello m'a donc invité chez lui en me disant qu'il avait un nouveau vin à me faire goûter, et dont il voulait que je parle dans mon reportage. J'y suis allé, donc, et en fait d'un seul vin, il m'en a fait goûter toute une palanquée. »  
Sonia glousse d'un petit rire cristallin, et Prunelle sent son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de fierté.  
« Attendez, ce n'est pas fini, malheureusement, dit Léon en prenant de l'assurance, heureux de la faire rire, parce si encore je rentrais chez moi ensuite, passe encore ! Mais là, l'après-midi même, j'avais une réunion de classe où chacun devait présenter l'avancée de son reportage, ses méthodes de recherche… Un peu comme une réunion de mémoire.  
- Non, c'est pas vrai ?! s'exclame Sonia.  
- Oh si, malheureusement c'est vrai. Et stupide comme je suis, j'ai continué à boire, en me disant allez, c'est bon, je tiens bien l'alcool, tout se passera bien. »  
Il se tait un moment, et lève les yeux vers la jeune femme qui le regarde avec des yeux dévorants de curiosité et d'excitation :  
« Et alors, et alors ?!  
- Eh bien…. Ca a été le cours le plus mémorable de ma vie…."

Il fait durer le suspense, tandis que Sonia glousse derrière son drap, comme une petite fille.  
« Je n'étais pas le premier à passer, et pour le coup, j'aurais préféré. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, et la pièce commençait vraiment à tourner autour de moi. Je comprenais à peine ce que mes camarades racontaient, et je me souviens vaguement d'un reportage à propos d'une espèce de chèvre bizarre peinte en bleu….  
- Quoi ?! rit Sonia.  
- Oui, je suis comme vous, je me demande depuis ce temps là si c'était vraiment ce dont parlait ma camarade ou si mon cerveau a tout inventé. «  
Il pousse un soupir, passe de nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux, et se mord les lèvres :  
« Puis ça a été mon tour. »  
Il s'arrête de nouveau, Sonia attend, impatiente :  
« Après avoir raconté n'importe quoi, j'ai lamentablement vomi sur la prof. »  
Sonia éclate carrément de rire, et Prunelle ne peut s'empêcher de la suivre, tant sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Sonia rit longuement, serrant le drap contre elle, rejetant la tête en arrière, et Léon se délecte de cette vision, la regardant avec attendrissement, puis la jeune femme le regarde de nouveau.  
« Oh, mon dieu, mon pauvre Léon !  
- Oui, mais je l'ai bien cherché ! » répond Prunelle.

Ils restent encore un long moment à discuter, à rire, et à se raconter leurs années universitaires, leurs plus grosses gaffes, leurs pires humiliations.  
« Une fois, raconte Sonia en triturant le drap dans ses mains d'un air penaud, je suivais un cours tellement ennuyeux que je me suis endormie, et j'ai fait un rêve tellement drôle que je me suis mise à rire toute seule pendant deux bonnes minutes, et on a du me réveiller tellement je riais fort. Je ne vous raconte pas la tête du prof… »  
Prunelle rit de bon cœur :  
« Rotudju, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cours ?  
- Un cours d'archéologie chinoise, je crois bien….  
- Au moins, ce prof aura vu quelqu'un rire pendant son cours, ce qui ne doit pas arriver si souvent !  
- Oh non, je confirme, dit Sonia en souriant, mais c'est bien dommage, car la civilisation chinoise est absolument fascinante, et beaucoup de gens en ont été dégoûtés à cause de lui. »  
Les heures passent, mais Prunelle et Sonia sont dans leur élément. Comme la veille durant la soirée, ils sont dans leur monde, hors du temps et de l'espace, s'abreuvant juste de l'autre et de sa présence. Dehors, le jour commence déjà à décliner, car nous sommes en hiver.  
Au bout d'un moment, Sonia réprime d'ailleurs un frisson, qui n'échappe pas à Léon :  
« Vous avez froid ?  
- Non, non! ment Sonia.  
- Taratata, vous avez froid. » Répond Prunelle en se levant.  
Il remonte encore les couvertures sur la jeune femme, en rêvant de s'installer à côté d'elle, et de la serrer contre lui pour la réchauffer. Elle le regarde avec reconnaissance, et il lui rend son regard.

Alors leurs souffles s'arrêtent.

Ils sont si proches l'un de l'autre…

Prunelle n'aurait qu'à se baisser pour embrasser Sonia…

Cela semble si simple…

Leurs yeux, d'un même mouvement, glissent de manière coupable vers la bouche de l'autre.

Prunelle commence à se pencher tout doucement.

Sonia ne bouge pas.

Il se penche encore un peu…

Mais au même moment, son téléphone portable sonne dans sa poche, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Il a un mouvement de recul, et Sonia baisse les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine :  
« Hem… Excusez-moi », balbutie Léon.  
Il se lève, sort dans le couloir, et décroche.  
« Allô ?  
- Bonjour, suis-je bien à la pâtisserie Le Fournier ? »  
J'y crois pas. Une erreur de numéro, se dit Prunelle, furieux.  
« Non, c'est une erreur. Au revoir », répond-il sèchement, avant de raccrocher au nez de son interlocuteur.  
Il remet le téléphone dans sa poche, et se passe les mains dans les cheveux. Il ne sait plus trop où il en est : il est absolument fou amoureux de Sonia, mais il n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'elle puisse ressentir la même chose.  
« Arrête tes conneries, vous avez failli vous embrasser là ! lui dit sa conscience.  
- Non, J'AI failli l'embrasser. Nuance.  
- Et alors ? Elle a eu l'air de vouloir partir en courant peut-être ?!  
- Non, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Elle se sent peut-être redevable et n'a pas voulu me vexer. Elle est tellement gentille, tellement timide… Je ne devrais pas lui imposer ça. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille » conclut Prunelle.

Il entre de nouveau dans la chambre. Sonia a les yeux baissés sur ses mains, et Prunelle évite de la regarder.  
« Bon, je crois que j'ai assez abusé. Je vais y aller », dit-il distraitement.  
Sonia lève les yeux vers lui, et Prunelle est surpris d'y constater de la tristesse :  
« Oh, vraiment ?  
- Heu…Oui, je crois que c'est mieux, Sonia, répond il en triturant son téléphone dans sa poche.  
- Bon, si vous insistez… »  
Elle fait mine de se lever pour le raccompagner, mais Léon la maintient allongée :  
« Non, non, ne vous levez pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »  
Sonia soupire et lui sourit :  
« Bon…Merci Léon, merci, vraiment. J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée. »  
La chaleur dans sa voix émeut Léon, qui lui rend son sourire :  
« Moi aussi, Sonia. »  
Ils se regardent un moment, puis Léon met son grand imper noir. Alors qu'il le boutonne, dos à Sonia, celle-ci caresse d'un regard gourmand et nostalgique sa silhouette élégante, sa crinière noire qui tombe légèrement sur sa nuque, rehaussée par le col de l'imper, ses larges épaules, sa taille fine…  
« Bon… A lundi ? dit-il en se tournant à moitié vers elle, les yeux baissés.  
- A lundi, répond-elle distraitement.  
- Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.  
- Merci, Léon. », dit-elle en tâchant de cacher sa tristesse.

Elle baisse les yeux, le cœur lourd.

Léon fuit.

Il ne veut pas rester avec elle.

Après tout…Pourquoi le voudrait-il ?

« RONGTUDJU!, s'exclame-t-il soudain.  
- Quoi ?! » s'inquiète Sonia, se redressant dans son lit.  
Léon se rue à la fenêtre, écarte les rideaux, et ses craintes se voient confirmées. La rue est entièrement recouverte de neige :  
« Rotudju de mille millions de rotudju, je vais m'amuser à conduire là dedans ! » râle-t-il.  
L'idée que Prunelle conduise sur une route aussi dangereuse a raison des réserves de Sonia.  
« Oh non, Léon, ne prenez pas la voiture par un temps pareil, je vous en prie, dit-elle, sincèrement inquiète.  
- Sonia, vraiment, j'ai trop abusé de votre hospitalité.  
- Mais non, vraiment, il n'y a aucun problème. Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le désirez...  
- Mais… Je porte les mêmes vêtements depuis hier ! proteste Léon, acculé.  
- Ce n'est pas un problème, je devais justement faire une lessive, vous n'aurez qu'à mettre vos vêtements dans la machine avec les miens.  
- Et que vais-je porter en attendant ?!  
- Je…. Je possède quelques vêtements masculins… Léon, je vous en prie… »

Elle lève des yeux ardents vers lui :  
« Ne partez pas. J'ai…Hem… J'ai peur pour vous. Et…J'aimerais sincèrement que vous restiez… »

Elle baisse de nouveau les yeux et rougit en se triturant les ongles. Ce qu'elle vient de dire lui a demandé un effort surhumain.

Léon s'arrête tout net et la dévisage, abasourdi.

Elle a peur pour lui.

Elle aimerait sincèrement qu'il reste.

Le tout a été dit consciemment.

Touché, il s'avance doucement vers Sonia, s'assied auprès d'elle et dépose un baiser courtois sur le dos de sa main :  
« Entendu, Sonia. Je reste donc avec plaisir, et je vous remercie pour votre généreuse hospitalité.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mons….heu Léon, répond Sonia les joues en feu, le cœur battant.  
- Puis-je emprunter votre douche ? demande Léon timidement.  
- Bien sûr, faites comme chez vous ! Attendez, je vais vous donner des vêtements… »  
Elle se lève doucement, sous le regard attentif de Léon, qui se tient prêt à la rattraper. En voyant son inquiétude, Sonia a un petit rire :  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais beaucoup mieux. »  
Elle ouvre un placard, et en tire un polo vert d'eau ainsi qu'un jean délavé. Puis elle le regarde sur un ton d'excuse.  
« Heu…Je suis vraiment désolée mais… »  
Elle rougit comme une pivoine.  
« Je n'ai pas de caleçon. »  
Léon tousse, affreusement gêné.  
« Hem…Pas de souci Sonia, je vais nettoyer le mien à la main. Je vais aussi remettre mon jean pour ce soir », précise-t-il courtoisement.  
Sonia rougit encore plus. Léon vient de lui dire à mots couverts que ce soir, il ne porterait rien sous son jean. La vague de chaleur revient dans son ventre, et elle se détourne :  
« Très bien, comme vous voulez », balbutie-t-elle.

Léon se dit qu'il ne s'est jamais trouvé dans une situation plus embarrassante.

Pour couper court à ce moment qui s'éternise, Sonia se dirige vers sa petite salle de bains et pose les vêtements sur la cuvette des toilettes. Puis elle se retourne et sourit sans regarder Léon.  
« Heu…Voilà, la douche est là… Vous avez du shampooing, du gel douche… Hem… Si vous voulez je peux prendre votre chemise tout de suite pour la mettre dans la machine…  
- Mer….[Il s'étrangle], merci, Sonia. »

Il déboutonne sa chemise. Sonia se détourne poliment. Mais quand il la pose sur le lavabo et qu'elle se retourne pour la prendre, elle ne peut s'en empêcher : son regard va droit au torse velu de Léon, et le souvenir de son odeur musquée, de sa fermeté et de sa douceur lui provoquent une douce brûlure au niveau de l'entrejambes. Ses yeux glissent sur ses avant-bras recouverts eux-aussi d'une fourrure noire qui contraste avec sa peau blanche, et elle se rappelle la force de leur étreinte, et la douceur de ses mains, leur fermeté alors qu'elles maintenaient son visage prisonnier de la toison abondante de sa poitrine.

Léon la regarde aussi avec intensité.

Leurs souffles se font courts.

Puis Sonia sent qu'elle va craquer, et elle se détourne en emportant la chemise avec elle.

« Je… A tout à l'heure », murmure-t-elle.

Elle sort en vitesse en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle pousse un soupir silencieux.

Elle reste un moment dos à la porte, la main toujours sur la poignée, puis elle baisse les yeux sur la chemise blanche de Léon.

Elle la contemple un moment.

Puis, lentement, elle la porte à son nez.

C'est ça…. C'est cette odeur… Cette odeur virile, mêlée de transpiration, de tabac et de parfum…

Sonia sent sa culotte s'humidifier dangereusement, mais elle n'en tient pas compte. En fermant les yeux et en respirant profondément cette odeur, c'est comme si elle était de nouveau blottie dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

Elle repense à ce corps qu'elle vient de voir brièvement, trop brièvement.

Seigneur….J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour….

Oui…Pour plonger mon nez et mes lèvres dans les poils de sa poitrine, pour mordre les muscles de son cou, pour embrasser sa clavicule…

Elle sourit béatement, le visage enfoui dans la chemise, lorsque la réalité la rattrape brutalement.

Non, ça suffit, arrête. Ca n'arrivera pas, alors n'y pense pas.  
Le pauvre…. Il a dû se sentir horriblement gêné que tu le reluques comme ça.  
Tu devrais avoir honte…

Elle chasse tristement ses pensées de sa tête, et descend dans la cuisine pour préparer à dîner.


	4. Concerto pour coeurs timides

**IV. Concerto pour cœurs timides**

Sonia referme la porte de la machine à laver d'un coup de pied et lance le programme de lavage. Ensuite, elle ouvre ses placards et regarde ce qu'elle a.

Je ne vais quand même pas lui faire des pâtes..., se dit-elle.

Elle finit par se résigner et attrape une boîte de riz, en se disant qu'elle va faire un riz cantonnais.

...

C'est le plat le plus sophistiqué qui soit faisable avec ce qu'elle a actuellement dans sa cuisine.

Elle met l'eau à chauffer dans une bouilloire, puis sort deux poêles. D'un côté elle fait décongeler les lardons, pendant qu'elle bat les oeufs pour l'omelette. La bouilloire siffle: elle met l'eau dans une casserole, et y place l'équivalent de deux grands bols de riz, après avoir salé l'eau. Ensuite elle remue les lardons et verse les oeufs dans la deuxième poêle.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle commence à chanter.  
"« Caaaro nooome che il mio coooor…  
Feesti priimo palpitaaaar…. »  
Sa voix part dans les aigus, et elle danse légèrement sur elle-même, tout en remuant les lardons et l'omelette. Elle ferme les yeux... A cet instant, elle se trouve complètement dans la peau de Gilda, qui chante son amour pour le duc.  
"Col pensie-rooo il mi-o deeeesiiiir...  
Ah, te sem-mpree vo-leee-raaaaaaa..."

Elle laisse sa voix s'envoler, légère, obéissant à son coeur qui bat au souvenir du visage de Léon.

Tout en chantant, elle éteint le feu, mélange le riz, les lardons et l'omelette, et agrémente le tout de poivre. Elle se retourne pour aller prendre une boîte de petits pois dans le placard lorsqu'elle pousse un petit cri de frayeur.  
"Hiii!"  
Prunelle, appuyé contre le battant de la porte, les cheveux humides, les bras croisés sur le polo vert, la regarde avec attendrissement et admiration. Mais au petit cri de Sonia, son expression change et il se répand en excuses:  
"Oh, je suis navré, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur...  
- Ce...ce n'est rien.., répond Sonia avec un petit rire.  
- Vous avez une voix merveilleuse", dit Léon, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.  
La jeune femme rougit violemment et attrape sa boite de petits pois dans le placard.  
"Oh heu... vous trouvez?  
- Oh oui. Verdi, Rigoletto, air de Gilda, acte I? demande Léon, expert.  
- Tout juste. Vous connaissez vos classiques!"Dit Sonia.

La jeune femme égoutte les petits pois et les verse dans la casserole, tandis que Prunelle l'observe d'un oeil amoureux qu'il a de la peine à cacher. Elle est toute fine, mais relativement musclée. Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclent dans son dos, fraîchement lavés. Il adore la promptitude avec laquelle elle rougit, ou sa façon de retenir son sourire, avec cette petite fossette qui la trahit, et ses yeux pétillants.  
"Vous êtes donc soprano léger colorature?  
- Oui, on peut dire ça... vous êtes un expert, dites moi!"  
Sonia amène la casserole sur la table, et Léon s'élance vers le placard où il a repéré les assiettes le matin même. Il en sort deux et les place sur la table, face à face. Sonia le remercie, et prend des couverts. Puis ils s'asseyent.  
"Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas grand chose à manger...  
- C'est parfait, Sonia, vraiment. Merci beaucoup."  
Elle lui sourit, et soudain, une pensée la frappe.  
"Oh! Il doit me rester une petite bouteille de vin..., dit elle en se levant.  
- Tutut. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Sonia."  
Il place ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour la rasseoir, et se lève à son tour. Il attrape la carafe d'eau, la remplit au robinet, puis revient vers Sonia et en verse dans son verre avec un sourire malicieux:  
"Voila. Ordre du médecin.  
- Mais, et vous?  
- J'ai envie de rester assez sobre pour apprécier votre rire à sa juste valeur."

C'est sorti du coeur. A peine les mots ont ils quitté ses lèvres que Léon rougit. Il se verse également de l'eau et se rassied. Quand il ose lever les yeux vers elle, il se rend compte qu'elle est aussi rouge que lui, mais son regard est lumineux.  
"Hem... alors dites moi... quels airs aimez vous chanter?" Dit il pour entamer la conversation.  
Sa ruse marche. Sonia lui adresse un sourire qui le transperce de part en part, et lève des yeux rêveurs au plafond.  
"Ah, il y en a tant!...  
- Dites moi", dit Léon en prenant une petite bouchée de riz.  
Sonia réfléchit.  
"Eh bien mon coeur s'attache incontestablement à Puccini... Je ne peux pas écouter la Tosca ou Turandot sans pleurer comme une madeleine, dit elle en riant. Mais ce sont surtout des airs pour soprano dramatique, c'est un peu trop lourd pour moi techniquement. Dans mon répertoire, j'adore le personnage de Rosina dans le Barbier de Séville.. L'air de la folie de Lucia di Lamermmoor... La Traviata aussi, bien que certains airs soient parfois bien plus lourds du point de vue de la technique vocale que le personnage de Gilda de Rigoletto. Oh et dans l'opéra français, le répertoire de Lakmé est d'une extraordindaire beauté...  
- C'est le dieu de la jeunesse... chantonne doucement Léon.  
- ...c'est le dieu du printemps... " continue Sonia timidement.  
Ils reprennent ensemble:  
"C'est le dieu qui nous caresse de ses baisers ardents,  
Pour qui s'ouvrent les calices des roses chaque jour,  
C'est le dieu de tes caprices,  
C'est l'Amour..."  
Elle ferme les yeux et sourit, aux anges. Léon la contemple. Elle est belle, illuminée de l'intérieur par la musique. Elle a une âme d'artiste, se dit-il.  
"N'est-ce pas magnifique? dit elle.  
- Oh oui", répond Léon, en parlant davantage de la femme qu'il a sous les yeux que de l'air.  
Ils discutent de musique. Ils dérivent du classique jusqu'au rock, au métal, à la pop... Chacun a des goûts très larges, et alors que Sonia s'y connait particulièrement en jazz, Léon lui apprend beaucoup de choses sur le rock symphonique.  
"Ça fait vraiment plaisir de discuter avec quelqu'un d'aussi cultivé, dit Léon en souriant.  
- Je vous retourne le compliment Léon", sourit Sonia.

Ils finissent leur dîner tranquillement, puis Sonia invite Léon à s'installer dans le salon. Elle lui demande timidement s'il peut allumer un feu dans la cheminée pendant qu'elle leur fait du café et du thé, ce que Léon s'empresse bien évidemment de faire. Puis ils se calent confortablement, Léon insistant lourdement pour qu'elle s'installe dans le fauteuil près du feu et lui sur le canapé.  
"Sonia, m'autorisez-vous à fumer? demande timidement Léon en sortant sa pipe de sa poche.  
- Je vous en prie Léon, faites comme chez vous, répond gentiment Sonia.  
- Vous êtes très aimable".  
Ils discutent pendant un long moment, et en viennent à parler de sciences, et particulièrement d'astronomie.  
"Vous êtes extraordinaire, dit Sonia, admirative.  
- Oh noon, vous exagérez..., répondit Léon en rougissant, souhaitant disparaître dans sa tasse de café.  
- Non je suis sérieuse! Vous êtes capable de me parler de chaque constellation, de trous noirs, de supernovæ et autres étoiles à neutrons... Vous m'emmenez aux confins de l'univers avec une telle aisance... D'où vous vient cette passion?"  
Prunelle lève les yeux vers elle, la regarde un moment d'un air étrange, puis ses yeux se voilent et se perdent dans de lointains souvenirs.  
"Sonia, savez vous garder un secret?  
- Bien sûr Léon", répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce.  
Prunelle plonge ses yeux noirs dans les flammes, et soupire.  
"C'est à cause de mon père."  
Sonia ne dit rien.  
"Nous habitions à Frange-sur-Mer quand j'étais jeune, et mon père adorait absolument la mer. Il y passait tous ses week-ends, et il m'emmenait souvent avec lui. Nous nous faisions des virées nocturnes, et là, nous nous allongions sur le pont de son petit chalutier, et nous nous envolions vers les étoiles. Il m'a appris à reconnaître toutes les constellations pour pouvoir un jour me repérer si j'étais perdu."  
Il se tait un moment et tire une bouffée de sa pipe.  
"Et un jour, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure, jamais, dit Léon d'un air triste. Alors il passé un bras derrière mes épaules et a pointé les étoiles du doigt. Il m'a dit tu sais, mon fils, je ne disparaîtrai jamais tant que tu regarderas les étoiles."

Le coeur de Sonia se fend.

Léon tire pensivement sur sa pipe.

"Mais un jour, quand j'avais douze ans, ce que ma mère craignait est arrivé. Mon père a pris la mer, et il n'est jamais rentré."

Silence.

"Ma mère a eu énormément de mal à s'en remettre, ce qui fait que j'ai du prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre mon beau père, quand j'avais dix huit ans, et qui a pris la relève."

Il boit une gorgée de café.

"Ils vivent maintenant tous les deux à Frange sur Mer, et ils sont bien ensemble. Mais ni ma mère ni moi n'avons oublié mon père, bien sûr. Et..."

Il a un petit rire d'excuse.

"C'est bête à dire, mais depuis ce jour, j'ai développé une envie dévorante de tout savoir sur le ciel, l'espace, et les choses de la vie en général. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne disparaitrai jamais tant que tu regarderas les étoiles."

Il se tait.

"C'est comme ci... au fond, que ce soit dans les mystères de la nature et des forces qui la régissent, ou dans les énigmes du ciel, c'est comme si je cherchais toujours mon père...pour lui dire au revoir."

Il se perd un moment dans ses souvenirs, puis un reniflement le tire de sa rêverie. Il lève les yeux vers Sonia, et sursaute lorsqu'il voit ses joues striées de larmes.  
"Rogntudju! Oh, Sonia, je suis confus, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine."  
Il se lève, pose sa tasse de café et sa pipe sur la table basse, et vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sonia. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la caresse doucement.  
"Je...Non, non, renifle Sonia en essuyant honteusement ses larmes, ce n'est pas votre faute. Je suis ridiculement sensible... et ce genre d'histoires me touche beaucoup.  
- Là, là, chhh... dit doucement Léon. Je suis navré, je vous ai raconté tout ça sur un mode un peu dramatique, alors que vous savez, c'était il y a presque trente ans!"  
- Je sais bien mais... Je sais aussi que la douleur ne disparaît jamais."

Léon fronce les sourcils. Sonia serre sa tasse de thé dans ses mains, et sa voix s'est faite lourde de souvenirs. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passe une main tendre dans ses cheveux, remettant une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille.

"Je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir." murmure-t-elle, essuyant une nouvelle larme.

Le coeur de Prunelle se serre, et il s'agenouille auprès d'elle.

"Sonia, je suis désolé.", souffle-t-il tout bas, en levant les yeux vers elle.

La jeune femme renifle et le regarde avec un sourire doux et gentil.  
"Ne le soyez pas, Léon."

Elle semble transformée. La jeune femme timide et rieuse a laissé place à une femme plus âgée et marquée par la vie. Son visage est empreint d'une tristesse, d'une profondeur étonnantes pour sa jeunesse. Prunelle se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Il s'en veut d'avoir fait remonter de douloureux souvenirs, mais de l'autre coté, il est ému car Sonia vient de lui dire quelque chose de très personnel, qu'elle n'a surement jamais dit a personne. Il ressent le même sentiment de proximité, de confidence, que lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur deux semaines auparavant.

Soudain il a une idée.

Il se relève d'un coup:  
"Bon, parlons de choses plus réjouissantes. Pourquoi pas mettre un peu de musique?"  
Le visage de Sonia s'éclaire, et elle rit:  
"Oh oui, justement, j'ai quelque chose à vous faire écouter."  
Elle se lève, pose sa tasse sur la table près de celle de Léon, et s'avance vers une petite chaine-hifi dans un coin de la pièce. Elle renifle une dernière fois puis met un disque dans le lecteur, et se retourne vers Léon en fermant les yeux et souriant au son des suaves notes de jazz qui résonnent soudain dans le salon.  
" Livia Bergstein... Écoutez-moi ça... "

La voix de velours s'élève dans la pièce, le piano sensuel créée une atmosphère chaude et romantique, et Léon se sent emporté par un élan irrépressible.

Il s'avance, le regard enflammé, attrape Sonia par la main et l'attire à lui. Surprise, Sonia ouvre de grands yeux et rougit comme une pivoine :  
« Léon qu'est-ce que…  
- M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Mademoiselle Elakhan ?  
- Monsieur Prunelle...  
- Chuuuut... Je vous ai fait pleurer, laissez-moi vous consoler pour me faire pardonner..."  
Aveuglé par ses sentiments pour Sonia, il l'enserre dans ses bras, emprisonnant ses mains contre son torse:  
"Mais vous êtes tout à fait pardonné je... je vous assure", balbutie-t-elle, croyant défaillir de désir alors que ses mains touchent les pectoraux de Prunelle.  
Léon sourit, attendri par sa gêne, et il prend sa main gauche dans la sienne. Elle est si fine et si petite qu'elle tient presque entièrement dans la grande main de Prunelle, qui a soudain l'impression de tenir un oiseau délicat entre ses doigts.  
"Monsieur Prunelle, je danse vraiment très mal, plaide Sonia désespérée.  
- Alors laissez-moi vous apprendre… »  
Il se rend compte qu'elle fait tout pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
« Sonia, regardez-moi.  
- Oh non, monsieur Prunelle, j'ai pleuré, je suis affreuse..." gémit la jeune femme, terrifiée.  
Mais Léon place un doigt sous son menton et lève son visage vers lui. Alors qu'il la contemple d'un regard plein d'amour, il se dit que jamais, jamais il n'a vu plus belle chose au monde. Aussi, il sourit d'un air tendre :  
"Ça, Sonia, je vous demande de me laisser en juger... Et appelez-moi Léon. Tout va bien, vous verrez, c'est très facile.  
- Léon, vraiment, vous allez vous moquer…  
- Rotudju, que je sois pendu mille fois le jour où je me moquerai de vous, ma…heu mademoiselle Elakhan ».

Il a failli l'appeler « ma chérie ».

Mais la jeune femme est si embarrassée, si effrayée à l'idée de paraître ridicule face à Léon, et en même temps si troublée de se retrouver dans ses bras qu'elle n'a rien remarqué.

Elle détourne encore les yeux et Prunelle replace une main sous son menton et capte de nouveau son regard :  
« Regardez-moi, Sonia, et laissez –vous guider. Il n'y a personne, rien que vous et moi, et je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillez très bien. Allons, faites-moi confiance…. »

Elle plonge donc ses yeux verts dans ceux, noirs, de Prunelle, et celui-ci commence à se mouvoir, doucement, l'emportant avec lui.

Sonia se raidit, et trébuche une ou deux fois.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis confuse, balbutie-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

- Chhhhh… Ce n'est rien… Regardez-moi… »

Prunelle la force de nouveau à le regarder, puis l'entoure encore de ses bras. Il suit doucement le rythme de la musique, et, alors qu'il tourne lentement sur lui-même, il resserre son étreinte autour de Sonia, si bien que la poitrine de la jeune femme se presse de plus en plus contre son buste, et leurs visages se rapprochent.  
Ils se contemplent, et lentement, Sonia prend confiance, et s'abandonne aux bras de Prunelle qui la guident. Elle suit ses pas, et se sent bientôt légère comme un oiseau. Alors elle lui sourit timidement, et Léon, attendri, lui rend son sourire, puis pose une main dans ses cheveux pour plaquer tendrement son visage contre son torse. Il pose la main de Sonia contre son cœur, puis repasse ses bras autour de ses épaules, et l'enveloppe dans une tendre et puissante étreinte. Sonia, surprise, la joue collée à sa poitrine, lève les yeux vers le cou de Léon. Non, ce n'est pas un accident, ni une chute accidentelle. Léon la serre délibérément contre lui, avec cette tendresse, cette même tendresse dont il a fait preuve la nuit dernière…

Léon ferme les yeux, et s'émerveille de la facilité avec laquelle il peut envelopper la jeune femme dans ses bras, du fait de sa petite taille et de sa finesse. Il a presque l'impression qu'en la serrant plus fort, il la casserait en deux. Il se sent fort, protecteur, et cela lui plaît.

Tout en tournant sur lui-même, savourant la sensation du visage de la jeune femme pressé contre sa poitrine, il repense à la conversation qu'ils viennent d'avoir. Sonia est la première femme avec qui il s'est senti suffisamment en confiance pour lui révéler l'une de ses plus grandes blessures, et sa réaction l'a profondément touché. Aucune des femmes qu'il a connues n'aurait réagi avec tant d'empathie, tant d'émotion, tant d'humanité.

"La douleur ne disparaît jamais. Je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir..."

Ces deux phrases lui ont brisé le coeur, et en même temps, il s'est rendu compte qu'elle sait ce qu'il ressent, mais qu'elle en souffre davantage. Après tout, elle est si jeune... Ce doit être une blessure assez récente. Quoiqu'il en soit, il sent que par ces simples mots, ils ont encore franchi un cap. Il se sent plus proche d'elle, il a envie d'apaiser sa douleur silencieuse, plus que jamais.

Ce sont toutes ces pensées, tout cet amour qu'il essaie de transmettre dans son étreinte, pendant qu'ils évoluent lentement à travers la pièce, au rythme des paroles enchanteresses et harmonieuses qui les enveloppe dans un cocon langoureux.

Le bas ventre inondé de chaleur, le cœur palpitant, Sonia soupire, ferme les yeux, et tourne la tête pour nicher son visage dans le creux du torse de Léon, pendant que celui-ci resserre encore son étreinte. Il sent bon le gel douche et le tabac, ainsi que cette odeur qui lui est si particulière, cette odeur masculine et salée qui la rassure. Elle aussi sent qu'ils ont franchi une nouvelle limite. Profondément touchée par son histoire, elle a eu envie, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'en dévoiler un peu plus sur la sienne, car Léon est le premier homme qu'elle a senti capable de sentir et comprendre sa souffrance, même s'il est probablement loin d'imaginer ce qui lui est arrivé, et même si Sonia est persuadée que jamais elle ne pourra lui raconter toute la vérité. Mais ces simples mots, ce très court instant où elle a plongé ses yeux pleins de larmes dans ceux de Léon, rien que ce moment représente beaucoup pour elle. Surtout, elle sait ce qu'il ressent, et elle aussi, elle a envie d'apaiser ses blessures.

Ils dansent un long moment enlacés, glissant ensemble sur le carrelage du salon au son d'un saxophone qui chante l'amour implicite qui brille pourtant de mille feux dans leurs âmes. Et quand la chanson s'arrête, eux, en revanche, continuent de danser, les yeux fermés, suivant la musique de leurs cœurs battant dans un duo d'une parfaite harmonie.

Puis dans un même mouvement, ils s'arrêtent. Prunelle baisse les yeux vers Sonia, Sonia lève les yeux vers Prunelle.

Ils se regardent un moment.

Sonia a l'air d'une enfant, mais son intelligence brille dans ses yeux, et de tout son être émane une beauté pure et délicate, émouvante.

Léon se sent soudain flancher sous l'amour qu'il lui porte, et, le silence de la chaîne-hifi ayant rompu le charme, il est pris d'une vague de tristesse en pensant qu'il est trop vieux pour elle, condamné à l'aimer de loin.

De son côté, Sonia se dit qu'elle est trop jeune, trop naïve pour lui, et alors que ses yeux verts glissent vers les lèvres de Léon, elle se dit qu'elle va mourir de désir.

Mais la peur d'être repoussée prend le dessus, et elle détourne honteusement le regard, se dégageant des bras de Léon qui la relâche à regret. Elle cache sa tristesse derrière un bâillement factice.

"Vous êtes fatiguée, dit Léon.  
- Un peu, oui..., répond-elle en tâchant de sourire.  
- Alors allez-vous coucher, je dormirai ici.  
- Oh non, dit elle vivement, je vous en prie, prenez ma chambre, je dormirai sur le canapé."  
- Vous n'y pensez pas. C'est hors de question."  
Ils se chamaillent gentiment pendant quelques minutes, chacun se battant pour dormir sur le canapé tout en désirant avant tout dormir avec l'autre. Puis Sonia cède.  
"Vous êtes têtu, sourit-elle.  
- Vous n'avez pas idée!  
- Bon... Laissez moi au moins vous installer confortablement."  
Elle se lève et monte dans sa chambre, puis redescend avec une grosse couette et un oreiller de plumes, qu'elle dépose sur le canapé.  
"Voilà... avec ça vous n'aurez pas froid. Vous avez les toilettes juste dans l'entrée. Et oh! J'allais oublier..."  
Elle s'en va dans la cuisine, et revient avec la carafe d'eau et un verre, et pose le tout sur la table basse. Léon la regarde, attendri et reconnaissant.  
"Merci infiniment, Sonia.  
- Mais je vous en prie... Surtout n'hésitez pas à me réveiller si vous avez le moindre problème.  
- J'allais vous dire la même chose."  
Sonia lui sourit.  
"Bon... Dormez bien, dit-elle timidement.  
- Vous aussi, Sonia. Merci."

Ils se regardent, puis Sonia baisse la tête et tourne les talons. Mais avant de monter les escaliers, elle s'arrête et se retourne, hésitante.

"Je...J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Léon. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez là." dit-elle en rougissant.

Touché, Léon lui rend son doux sourire.

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Mademoiselle Elakhan", dit-il les yeux brûlants, se disant qu'il s'agit là du plus grand euphémisme de sa vie.

Ses mots vont droit au coeur de Sonia, qui s'attarde encore. Il est si beau dans la lumière du feu qui fait danser les ombres sur son visage et son corps, sculptant sa mâchoire anguleuse, ses joues légèrement creuses, caressant les muscles de son cou, laissant deviner son torse. Léon, lui aussi, contemple Sonia comme une oeuvre d'art, alors que ses cheveux bouclés tombent lascivement sur ses épaules, et que leur couleur sombre fait ressortir la finesse de son cou et de son visage.

Ils se contemplent.

Mais aucun des deux ne voit.

Ni Léon, ni Sonia ne voit l'amour qui brûle dans leurs yeux, qui brûle plus fort encore que les flammes qui projettent une délicate lumière orangée dans la pièce. Trop absorbés par l'autre, ils n'arrivent pas à concevoir une seconde que cet autre puisse ressentir la même chose.

Ainsi, Sonia finit par se détourner dans un sourire crispé, et monte les escaliers, suivie par le regard admiratif de Léon. Puis celui-ci soupire, retire son polo et son pantalon, ses lunettes et sa montre, et pose le tout sur la table basse. Puis il s'installe dans le canapé.

Il regarde le feu s'éteindre, et telle une Esmeralda incandescente, Sonia apparait dans les flammes, dansant comme un papillon, caressant son nom d'une voix fantomatique et langoureuse.

Prunelle ferme les yeux pour échapper à cet appel de sirène, mais Sonia ne le quitte pas.

Elle ne le quitte jamais.

Jamais...

[A suivre...]


End file.
